The project involves work on the stereospecific total synthesis of maytansine. A completed synthesis of the aromatic portion of the molecule has been published and the assembly of the complete carbon framework is currently in progress. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: B. Ganem, "Synthesis of Hydroxamic Acids by Reductive Rearrangement of Oximioesters," Tetrahedron Lett., 1951 (1976). J.E. Foy, B. Ganem, "Ansa Macrotide Synthesis; Preparation of the Aromatic Portion of Maytansine," Tetrahedron Lett., 755 (1977).